


Priorities

by blerdxlines



Category: Battle Chef Brigade (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monsters, Neighbors, Nipple Play, Orcs, Other, Panic, Somnophilia, Victusia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Thrash fell asleep in your bed and you should really wake him up so he doesn't miss his challenge... but you'd rather play with him.





	Priorities

It was a long and stressful day. Not because you had so much to do, but because you did so much but felt like you got so little done. You keyed yourself into your inn room, well aware of the fact that before you napped, you had to tie up a few loose strings-- your sleeping boyfriend was not one of those strings.

Laying spread eagle across your bed was your napping Orc ~~boy toy~~ boyfriend, Thrash.

He'd been lying there studying since you left for practice, promising he'd leave right after he finished this chapter, but here he is, drooling all over his rented Victusia cookbook.

He looked peaceful, his pointed ears twitching at the click of the door closing behind you. As much as you'd like to curl into his side and rest with him, Thrash had a challenge in an hour so letting him sleep would be the last thing he'd want. You nudged his side, earning no reaction from him, then you thumbed his thigh, which, while very toned, earned no response beyond a twitch of his hand.

You let your hand rest there for a moment before being entertained by a truly sadistic thought.

You laid down beside him, nudging him over just enough that you could comfortably lay under his arm, resting your hand on his chest. His heart beat slow as his stomach rose and fell, warmth radiating through his compression shorts and matching jacket. 

Your own heartbeat began to race in excitement as you rubbed across his chest, focusing on his nipples which grew stiffer with attention. So excited to see the objects of all your teasing, you unzipped the jacket just above his stomach before greedily unzipping the whole thing. The cool breeze might've been what made him stir a little and readjust his legs, inadvertently opening himself up to you.

A little more cautiously, you rubbed your hand down his stomach stopping just short of his pelvis and his chest swelled. Intrigued, you teased the growing bulge in his shorts, running a finger along it's shaft before it'd reply with a fervent twitch.

Enough with teasing, you decided to take it out of plastic and play with your boy toy.

Your hand slid under the hem of his shorts, palm slicking against his leaky head and his thighs flexed, gently grinding into your hand, muttering something garbled by sleep.

Slowly, you began stroking up his shaft, every inch of his cock growing stiffer by the second until he was so engorged you couldn't even close a fist around him.

A tired whimper echoed in his throat as he started to stir awake. His hand rested at your lower back instinctively before he grabbed your wrist, guiding your strokes to pump faster.

You continued that pace, leaning over his hips to lick the precum from his tip and he groaned deep in his chest, hips staggering as his chest rose and fell.

" _Mmn_ don't stop." He sat up, pulling the waistband of his shorts down his thighs, giving you more room to stroke as he squeezed at your ass, nails absentmindedly pinching your skin.

" _FUCK._ " He groaned deep, maybe a little too loud for your neighbor's sake and you shushed him.

You took his head into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and dragging your tongue across his slit and he gasped, his hands sleepily resting on the back of your bobbing head. Accepting him deeper, you gagged prematurely, saliva lubricating your fervent strokes up his shaft.

His eyes opened, wild and full of passion, hips thrusting, the violent rattling of the bed frame chorusing his thick, rambling orgasm.

" ** _I'mcummingimcummingimcummingimcummingimcumming_ **"

Warm, creamy cum dripped passed the seal of your lips and dribbled over your fingers as his pleasured grunts echoed throughout the room. After a finale of short, stuttered thrusts into your mouth, his cock slid free from your loosened grip, curving against his thigh. 

He collapsed to his back, panting before he burst into giggles. "What was that for?" His words slurred by sleep and ecstasy. "I just wanted to help you relax a little." You smiled mischievously, bringing your wrist to your lips to wipe away the lingering bit of saliva.

"Yeah?" With little effort he pulled you by your arm to lie against his chest, his other hand warming over your thigh, tossed over his hips. "Why do you think I'd be stressed out?" You eased out of his grasp as you glanced nonchalantly at the clock ticking on the nightstand. "Because you’ve got 15 minutes before your next challenge.”

You've never hit the mattress harder in your life. Truly, in times like this, Thrash didn't know his own strength as he jolted up and out of bed, adrenaline surging in his nerves as he danced around the room tossing clothes, utensils, and weapons all over. You barely managed to dodge the blunt handle of a butcher knife as it soared through the air, shunking into the wall.

“See you soon!” He pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek, shoving one foot through the leg of his pants as he pulled the knife from the wall beside your head. Just as quickly as he was out of bed, he was out the door, leaving you alone in the bedroom amongst his disaster of a mess.

You sighed. “Guess I won’t be napping after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> We need more thicc domestic Orc boyfriend smut in this world.


End file.
